


It's A Tradition

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have lived together for years as a couple. Yet every New Years, Goku always manages to be late for the traditional New Years kiss.





	It's A Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so new at this ah hah. I'm a chicken for not going through with the smut but oh well.

 

“You’re late.”

The words echo through the cold, dark apartment room. As Goku opens the door fully, it creaks on its old hinges, the only other sound in the room. He takes one step into the apartment and then freezes in place, one gloved hand still on the doorknob, a puff of breath coalescing into the air for a moment before disappearing in the darkness.

A pair of eyes flash from across the room. Goku gulps at the look as their gazes meet, feeling a shiver run up his spine, a colder chill than the actual snowy weather outside. Vegeta isn’t happy. Of course not. Goku has to admit he expected it, too, and maybe was even looking forward to it. Riling Vegeta up always manages to give him a rush, whether he does so on purpose or not.

So, he puts on a grin and slides smoothly into the apartment. The door closes without so much as a squeak this time, strangely enough, and a deep intake of air into his lungs also brings attention to the smell of chocolate hovering in the room. Stranger still.

He takes the party hat off of his head, running his hand through his messy spikes of hair as the plastic strap almost catches on his ear. Almost. Thankfully he’s spared anything unlucky or ridiculous this time and Vegeta doesn’t have any _more_ reason to be annoyed.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

His eyes have adjusted to the dark for the most part now. Enough to see Vegeta raise an eyebrow in response to his apology. His partner is seated on the sofa against the far wall, arms crossed as usual, with a mug of something sitting between his legs. Legs that are covered by a pair of pajama leggings that Goku had actually gotten him for Christmas a few days prior.

Warmth spreads up his chest as he makes his way closer to Vegeta. “You know, I didn’t think the party would last that long.”

Vegeta grunts. “You’re _always_ late.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, Kakarot, you are.”

He tilts his head, smiling a little at the name only Vegeta is ever allowed to use for him. A name with a history. He almost loses himself in the memories but then shakes his head and freezes his steps once more when he notices his partner glaring up at him. He’s at the edge of the sofa now.

So he puts a hand in his coat pocket and hums. “Well. Did things go well with your father?”

Vegeta’s sudden spike in tension answers more than the growl does. “Don’t you dare bring him up.”

“All right, all right,” he says, holding his hands up and trying not to laugh. “At least you should know you were missed at the party.”

Vegeta snorts. “Yeah, right. By who?”

Goku frowns. “By me.”

“And yet you’re late.”

He winces. “You keep bringing that up.”

“I wonder why.”

The scathing tone is nothing to sneeze at. Vegeta really is upset at him this time. Jeez. How many times has he been late before? How many years? Vegeta should be used to this by now.

“All right, I get it.” With a sigh, Goku sits on the sofa, legs brushing up against Vegeta’s own. “What do I need to do to make it up to you, then?”

Half a second after his sentence leaves the air, a hand is digging into his scarf and pulling him down. A mouth practically attacks his own. A familiar taste drops into his tongue and he hums in response. If this is what Vegeta wants to do, then he’s fine with that. He might be a little slow, maybe, after all the partying, but he’s sure he can manage.

When he recognizes the other taste on his tongue, Goku starts to giggle through the kiss and he finds himself shoved down onto the sofa with Vegeta glaring at him from above. “What’s so funny?”

“You actually drank some of the hot chocolate I bought.”

The blush is worth the harsh punch to his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“I thought you said that stuff was for kids.”

Eyes flash above him. “I said _shut up_ , Kakarot.”

He smirks, licks his lips. “Make me.”

It’s the best way to get Vegeta to give it his all. Get him riled up and keep pushing him for more. Normally, Goku would have no trouble making it up to Vegeta in other ways, by taking charge and doing all the work, but he’s too tired for that right now and Vegeta isn’t going to wait anyway. Best to push him. And reap the benefits for now, deal with any consequences later.

With all the years they’ve been together, this has almost become a New Years tradition, after all. Would be a shame to mess that up now.


End file.
